


When the moon falls for the sun

by oceanlily317



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oblivious
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-21 08:33:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14912030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceanlily317/pseuds/oceanlily317
Summary: Kageyama and Hinata slowly fall in love with one another.When they each notice their feelings for the other what will it take for them to tell the other person?





	1. First meeting

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't a clue what I'll do with this story.  
> Povs will alternate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I edited it so maybe it will make more since if there's any re readers

**_Kageyama :_ ** _( vary first meeting)_

I entered the gym with my team mates, as I walk past the door way out of the corner of my eye I see a bright orange fluff. 

"Kageyama," my coach called out to me “go check on the second years they're talking to long." 

I nod to him and leave the gym.

I see the second years who are supposed to be getting drinks mocking a little Elementary boy. As I took in his appearance I notice his hair is the bright orange floof I saw when I entered the gym. I also saw that he was wearing a volleyball uniform, not only that but it had the captain sign on it.

 I yell at the second years that aren't even benched for belittling our opponent.

"I was going to teach them a thing or two you know!" He called out slightly stuttering at first but still clearly scared."ohww" he grumbled as he bent over holding on to his stomach. 

I yelled out harsh words to talk some sense into the little orange. He kept replying becoming braver each time. As he got braver his face got more serious. It was confusing how he did that but it only made me a little interested in him. 

I was curious at how he thought his team of only 6 could beat us. I could tell just looking at them that they are all useless and can't play. 

When the game started I was proven right. None of them could play at all, except the little orange. But even he could barely play. The things he can do is jump. He clearly didn't lie about that in the hallway that's for sure. He might all well be flying; and his  _running_ oh good his running he's so fast. He's wasting his potential.

By the end of the game I'm fuming. 'how can someone with so much potential be wasting it on a team of misfits who clearly can't play. What has he been doing the past three years! ‘I think to myself.

I angrily March up to the net and grab it. “What have you been doing these past three years?" I angrily shout at him. 

He stares back at me blankly. Our team mates manage to get us to line up.

When I left the building after our match the little orange jumped in front of me and declared that he would beat me and stay on the court while crying. His face was a mess; it was covered in tears and snot. I turned away from him and continued to walk away.

  _(First meeting 2.0)_

I focused on repetitively setting the ball

 My focus was broke when I heard a loud "what are you doing here?!" Confused I turned around to see how it could be.

The first thing I saw was orange. 'Oh it's the little orange from last year. Why as he here? He's going to waste another 3 years.' 

We banter back and forth and revile our reasons for choosing to go to this particular high school. 

Because of our bickering and the need to prove ourselves we ended up in a reciving contest. Because of his horrible reciving skills he ended up nocking of the dean's wig. 

'I don't think I can play with this guy. I absolutely refuse to. Don't expect me to toss to him.'


	2. Toss to me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After being kicked out of the gym Hinata just wants kageyama's tosses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow I can't believe people have already started to read this! That's awesome thank you guys. <3
> 
> editedish

Hinata:  (after being kicked out of the gym)

 

'I can't believe he got us kicked out of the gym. If he didn't have to be so selfish this wouldn't have happened. AND he said he would rather play by himself than with me! How dare he say that I'm not amazing spiker.' I think to myself as I receive the ball agents the wall.

 

"Hinata" Kageyama called out to me in his smooth dark and threatening voice. "I need to play volleyball so you are going to help me get in got it?"

 

I stood there looking up at him confused and slightly petrified. ''Why does he want my help? What's in it for me?'

 

"Ok??" I answered him, “But why?"

 

"Because if we challenge the third years to a three on three and win they will have no choice but to let us practice in the gum and be on the team."

 

I perk up at what he said it makes perfect sense! "RIGHT!" I shout at him as I jump into the air and do the splits midair.

 

 

 

(Three days later)

 

 

 

"Kageeeyaaamaaa toss to meeee." I wine at Kageama for the 40th time this morning.

 

"No. I told you I only toss to those I find to be important to winning. “He huffed back and glared at me.

 

"Aren't I important to winning?" I whisper looking down at my shoes.

 

"Dumbass if you could resive you just might get tossed to but you can't do that for shit." He argues as he tightly grabs my head.

 

 "I'll get better ok! I'll get better then you have to toss to me!" I yell at him as I wiggle out of his hold.

 

"You two hurry up we have to clean up and get out it's almost 7!" Tanka yelled.

 

We both scream and run around the gym like chickens with their heads cut off as we clean the gym.

 

 

 

(Tiny time skip to when Kags finely tosses to Hinata)

 

 

 

I'm tired and 100% feed up with practicing receives. Kageyama sends the ball my way once more, its off. I chase it and beryl hit it back to him. I trip and tumble into the wall, somehow I ended up on my shoulders with my back agents the wall and my feet in the air. I look at Kageyama, he’s setting up to make a toss.

 

My heart swells with excitement and happiness. 'He finely thinks I'm useful for wining!' I roll over and run towers the ball. I hear what Tanaka sempia says but ignore it. 'He doesn't know what I can do.'

 

I jump and pull my hand and slash it forwarded hitting the ball causing it to hit the floor on the other side of the net.

 

I look up at Kageyama and shout one more time. He continued to toss to me for the rest of our practice time.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I'll make it a slowish build  
> I want to get more into their minds  
> sorry the chapters are so short I'll try to make them longer


	3. Note books and text books

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata writes in his note book and attempts to study

**_Hinata_ ** _(home after the first years 3 on 3)_

 

I drop by bags next to my desk. I put my hands on my hips and scan my room. With a huff I walk over to my bed side table and open the bottom drawer. I take all the random note books, binders and extra paper out of the drawer. I open the top drawer and grab the magnet I hide under a pile of volleyball magicians. Pressing the magnet to the bottom of the bottom drawer I pull up on it reviling a thick leather bound book. I take it out and put everything else back into place.

Standing up I walk back to my desk and open it up. I write the day's events down along with my thoughts and feelings. 

The one thing I keep noticing these past few weeks is how I keep writing how Kageyama treats me. ''Maybe he does hate me. Oh well it's not like it matters he tosses to me now that is all that matters.' I think to myself.

I close the book and set it on the floor. I open up my text books and try to focus on math but I can't get it. It's too hard I don't understand anything. On the verge of tears from frustration I slam the book close and work on science instead.

When I'm finished with science and history I look up at the clock and see that it's midnight. With a frustrated ground I put my homework away in my backpack and get ready for bed with a promise to do math before class.

Sinking into the comforter I snuggle into the pillow. Drifting off to sleep thinking how I can get better at volleyball.

 

______________________________________

 

In the morning I wake with a start from my blaring alarm clock. I literally roll out of bed and land with a loud thump on my carpeted floor. Getting up I do the normal everyday routine to get ready for school.

Checking the time one last time I see I have 35 minutes to get to school to be on time to practice.

I decided to skip breakfast. I'm half way down the stairs when I remember that I never put up my book. I turn around and run upstairs to my room I slam the door open and dive under my desk. I grab the book and shove it in my volleyball bag.

I run down the stairs as I zip the bag shut. I jump on my bike and pedal down the hill; Exited for the daily race with Kageyama to the gym.

The race with him is fun and addictive. We always argue who one it's always close though. Today was no different than any other day.

We've developed a routine. I almost don't mind his insults; I'm having fun with my team

 The team I finally have.


	4. I kinda hate this ball of sunshine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama hates how Hinata is

Kageyama (First day as an official member of the team)

 

 

 

I brag about my win to the gym as Hinata argues and tries to fight me as he pouts.

 

I shove him away and enter the gym with the carrot fallowing me inside.

 

My first official practice was great other than Hinata's whining and begging.

 

'Every time I toss to him his stupid eyes shine. Then he looks like he's going to explode from his joy and begs for another.' I think to myself bitterly.

 

When I get into class I glared at everyone, so the stay away from me. I hate people. ‘Friends are a waste of time.' I growled inside my head.

 

I glared the entire time in class. When lunch came around I shot out of my seat and left the class room.

 

I arrive at a vending machine and get milk.

 

I notice the stupid orange is practicing his receives with a huge bright smile that is blinding.

 

'What is he so happy about? At least the dumbass is practicing. I'll give him a few tosses today.'

 

I walk up to and yell, "Dumbass give me the ball!"

 

He catches it and shoves it into my hands. He look scared. ''Good he should be, I might just kill him if he continues to suck so badly.' I think smugly.

 

 

 

______________________________________

 

 

 

It becomes a habit. We practice during lunch and extra after afternoon practice.

 

I want to break him. Make him beg for mercy. I hate his blinding warm smile. I want it gone. I need him though. Who else will spike my tosses?

 

Break him but keep him useable, like a pair of headphones that only one side works.

 

That's how I want Hinata.

 

Broken, battered, mindless. Bloody, bruised and begging for more tosses yet unable to move.

 

Hinata like that would be perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK! OK so I have some ideas for this fic AND I'm super excited for them But they won't show till later on. But I do have some ideas for chapters that are closer.


	5. sleep less play more

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageama pushes for Hinata to get better

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol slight Hamilton reference probably won't get it though  
> Happy reading. Idk I have yet to write this let's see what happens.

**Hinata**

 

Practice is hard but so fun. Playing with a team, it's like nothing else. I love it.

Kageyama is mean. He's always yells at me. I know he wants me to get better but he's just so mean to me.

Dive receives; receiving, laps; Kageyama and I do all that and more every day. We practice before practice, lunch, and after practice. 

I hate biking up the mountain after practice. I'm tired and sore. We've been doing this for like 3 weeks. 

_(home and my pov)_

Hinata lay strung out across his bed. His alarm clock glowed showing the time, 3:59. The clock ticked its file second and hit 4:00. The alarm clock screamed and screeched jarring Hinata awake.

He slammed his small hand on the off button of the alarm clock. He climbed out of bed.

He trotted down stairs and into the kitchen.  He plugged in the coffee pot and put everything needed into it and started the brewing process.

As the coffee brewed Hinata when upstairs and got ready for school and put together his volleyball bag. Grabbing his lather bound book he wrote his dreams down and his current mood. 

Feeling awake he went back downstairs bringing his bags, and pored himself a cup of coffee. Finishing up his coffee he glanced at the clock on the stove. It was 4:16.

"Time to leave for volleyball." Hinata quietly chirped.

He skipped out of the house and jumped on his bike and peddled off to school.

 

**_Kageyama_ ** _(middle of practice with the team)(wow 3 pov changes in on chapter who knew that could happen)_

 

'Three weeks. It has been three weeks since I declared that I would destroy Hinata Shoyo. I haven't even made a difference. He's still the same only a slightly better player. Maybe he is unbreakable. An unbreakable ball of sunshine.' I thought to myself starting with anger ending with awe.

I watch Hinata bounce around with Noya and Tanaka each varying degrees in hyperness.

"Dumbass Hinata! Get back to work!" I angrily yell at him. 

'I hate when he does that in the middle of practice. Practice is for practice not making friends! He should know that by now.'

I wait for a minute for him to skip over to me so we can practice. I look over to where I saw him and see he's still there.

'He's still talking to them! How dare he ignore me!' I angrily think to myself.

I scowl and glare at Hinata from across the gym. I pick up a volleyball and serve it to the back of his head.

It bounces off his head and bounces on the floor 3 times before it rolls away.

Hinata yells out in pain before he angrily turns around. He stomped his foot on the ground and pointed at me with the cutest angry face ever and yelled. "Kageyama! Boke I was busy! You didn't have to hit with the ball to get my attention!"

"Dumbass Hinata! I told you to get your ass over here to practice! It's your fault for not listening to me!" I shot back at him.

"That's enough both of you. First years clean up and get to class." Daichi barked. Me and Hinata grumble as we clean up the gym as Tsukishima made snide remarks. And his little side kick quietly tried to scold him but just ends up apologizing.

We all changed and when to our respective classes; for another boring day at school.


	6. Past time class time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A girl in Hinata's class talks to him about his past times and tells him about hers  
> She pushes him to give one of hers a try.

**_Hinata_ ** _(before class)_

 

I sit in my set and start to wait for class to start. 

A tall girl with black wavy waist length hair and red framed Glass came up to me. 

"I'm Hirosha Momo, can I talk to you while we wait for class. Mrs. Kanika moved my set next to yours after class yesterday." The girl told me.

"Hinata Shoyo, pleaser to meet you! Of course we can talk while we wait." I beamed up at her.

"Thank you Hinata" She smiled at me. She pulled her chair over to my desk and sat down. "So I was wondering what kind of hobbies you have?" Hirosha questioned.

Nearby class mates snickered at her question.

"Volleyball!"I chirped at her.

"Just volleyball?" she questioned tilting her to the side.

"Yep! It's so fun and spiking it the best expressly when you make the ball go pow it makes me feel all ghaw inside.

Hirosha laughed, "Well it's not like I can say anything about that when all I do is draw." She continued to laugh holding her hand up to her to her mouth to hide her laugh.

"I don't think I can draw" I stat.

"I can show you some of it but please don't try to show me how to play volleyball."

"Ok" I chirp.

Hirosha pulled out a sketch book, pencils, an eraser and a sharpener. “Ok so first to thing first make sure you have graphite pencils, an eraser and a sharpener. You can use mechanical pencils but wooden ones work best. You have to have an eraser. The pink ones work fine but the white ones work best if you’re using art paper and not normal paper." She excitedly explained.

"You have to have a light hand when drawing. It makes it easier to erase mistakes. Lightly going over the same spot repetitively darkens it. That works great for shading. Erasing spots is good for making highlights. “She continued on.

"I'll let you borrow my supplies for today if you like drawing we can meet up Saturday and get you your own." She beamed at me.

"Really wow that's so cool of you! Thank you for explaining the stuff! I can't wait to try it out!" I excitedly told her," hey we should exchange numbers so we can make plans! “I beam at her.

Hirosha blushed and took out her phone and passed it to me.

I put my number in her phone and let her do the same to mine.

The teacher entered class right when we got out own phones back.

I absent mindedly listen to the teacher lull on about math and formulas. I glanced down at the art stuff. I shrug and pick up the pencil.

I make swirls and dots across the page. In the center I draw I key hole. I glance up and see the teacher is still talking. I get back to my drawing the page was almost completely covered in swirls. The swirls made a heart shape in the center of the page; with a keyhole in the middle of the heart.

I add details to the heart with dots. I decide I want it to be dark around the edges and lighter the closer to the center it got.

When class was over I was done with my drawing. 

Hirosha looked me and tilts her head to the side as to ask if I liked it. I smile brightly at her and nod vigorously.

I turned the page so I could draw more in class. By lunch I had drawn the swirly heart, a thorny rose bush and river with flowers scattered across the banks.  I made sure to sign all my drawings. 

Before Kageyama barged in I handed the art stuff back to Hirosha and thanked her and I would look forward to Saturday.

When I got up Kageyama barged in pointed at me and yelled. "Hinata dumbass let's go!"

"Coming bakagama!" I shot back. "See you later Hirosha" I have to her as I  walk away.

 

_(After lunch)_

 

I sit down moments before the teacher enters. I pull out my thick leather bound book and write today's events down.

I started carrying it with me since the first time I forgot to put it up. It makes it easier to write it all down.

I write everything down, every single thing. I write all of Kageyama’s insults down and how many times he uses them. Everyone's praise and the times I get called out in class. It's all in my book.

I make small doodles around what I wrote. I quietly close the book and take out my note book and start to take a few notes as I daydream about practice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don't mind this chapter update i just found the rest of the end of this chapter on my word doc.

**Author's Note:**

> Was that ok? Writing style might change idk you'll see


End file.
